Merry Christmas Gohan
by Lady Bowen
Summary: Winter rolls in and everyone is in the holiday spirit. Everyone is real joyous as Christmas getsa closer and closer. The only person not happy is Gohan who is still upset over the death of his father. Can Trunks help Gohan have a Merry Christmas?


1 MERRY CHRISTMAS GOHAN  
  
BY: A.M.B  
  
I read in a VERY reliable DBZ magazine, that Cell is killed on May 26th 767 AD and if anyone disagrees with me, well, TOO BAD! I'M NOT CHANGING IT OK!?  
  
Anyway, This takes in December after the Cell games, Mirai Trunks is back and this is a Christmas fanfic featuring Gohan and Trunks, My 2 favorite characters. Enjoy the story and write me a REALLY long review if you liked it. ^_^  
  
Snow began to fall outside softly under the dark gray and over cast sky. It was going to be cold this year. Animals and birds had started to hibernate as the winter weather rolled in. Out in the countryside, in a small house, a young demi-sayain boy named Gohan was busy studying in his room.  
  
"Man.I'm bored. I just can't focus." Gohan sighed shutting his book. He couldn't seem to concentrate on his work today no matter how hard he tried. Like ever time when he couldn't concentrate, he found himself daydreaming. He lazily turned to a blank page in his notebook and scribbled doodles all over the page. Gohan had a lot on his mind right now and although his schoolwork kept him busy, it wasn't enough to totally preoccupy him. Gohan had been thinking about his mother a lot lately. She was pregnant again and soon he would have a new brother or sister. He knew mom would need extra help around the house with the new baby coming and everything. Gohan continued to draw on the pages. Slowly, he stared to draw stars, which slowly turned into spikes. Spikes of Super Sayain hair that were complete with a body. Gohan snapped up, looked down at his drawings and realized he had done it again. With out even realizing it, he had started to think about his father. Gohan's brow furrowed as he crumbled the paper up and tossed it away. He couldn't stand being in the house anymore. He had to get out.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go outside for a bit ok?"  
  
"Ok, Gohan. Don't be out to long.and dress warmly!" shouted Chi-Chi from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes mama!" called Gohan, throwing on his coat. Gohan shut the door behind him and walked down the snow-covered path. Maybe the cold air would clear up his mind.  
  
  
  
"This is ridiculous! We've been waiting here hour!" Vegeta snapped. His patience had been tested and he failed.  
  
"Zip it Vegeta! We're getting little Trunks picture with Santa and that's final! No more complaints or else you'll be on the couch for a month!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta mumbled angrily to himself. He didn't see the point in this stupid holiday. It was a waste of time and money. The amount of people Christmas shopping and clogging up the mall irritated him to no end just as much as those stupid Christmas carols. Vegeta just wanted to blast them all into another dimension. The only thing stopping him was the fact that if he did, Bulma would probably be having him sleep on the lawn next. A Sayain prince taking orders from an earthling.It was the most alien thing Vegeta every heard of but after previous encounters with the female species, he knew they were not to be trifled with.  
  
"ERGH! This is insane! I demand to see the manager about this!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta! People are watching you." Bulma whispered angrily. She was embarrassed about her husband's behavior but even more by the strange looks they were getting from passing shoppers. Then again, maybe they were just staring at Vegeta's hair.  
  
Krillin was eyeing the jewelry case of diamond rings and bracelets. He was having a great difficulty picking something out. He had been here over an hour and couldn't quite make up his mind.  
  
"Krillin, Did you pick something out yet?" Mirai Trunks asked, a little irritated.  
  
"I'm no good at this! Plus I'm on a bit of a budget." Krillin said.  
  
"Oh forget that, this is an important decision. I say don't spare any expenses." said Yamcha.  
  
"Maybe.what do you guys think about this one?" he asked. He pointed to a small band of gold with a large diamond. The diamond was sitting in a rose sculpted from the gold.  
  
"Looks good and it'll look good on her." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Ok.I'll do it! I'll get it!" Krillin shouted in triumph. "Excuse me, miss." He called to the store clerk.  
  
"Ready to make a purchase are we?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, How much is this?" Krillin asked. The lady smiled.  
  
"5500 zeni." She said in a chipper tone of voice. The three men promptly face faulted upon hearing the price.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T AFFORD THAT!" Krillin exclaimed. He then sweatdropped. "Guess it was too good to be true." He said sounding downtrodden.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it now. Look, let's take a break from shopping and come back later." Trunks said, trying to help his disappointed friend. The three of them left the jewelry store and walked past the shops to see what Bulma was doing. "Hi mom." Trunks said upon reaching his mother and father.  
  
"Oh, hi dear. We just got little Trunks picture taken with Santa and it was a nightmare!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Poor baby got scarred and started crying. Of course, Vegeta didn't help me! He walked away embarrassed." Bulma sighed, annoyed. Trunks blushed a bit. He hoped mom didn't go through things like this all the time. Trunks felt a little guilty about staying in the past to celebrate Christmas instead of with his mother back in the future. But when he thought about it, he could stay until Easter of next year and still make it back in time for Christmas. He did have the time machine after all.  
  
"I'm hungry from shopping all day. Want to head to the food court?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go." Said Trunks. The four of them left the crowded section of the mall.  
  
Gohan was getting chilly. He had been outside almost an hour. He had played in the snow with Icorus and tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue for a bit. Now he felt lonely. He shouldn't have flow out here but he couldn't help it. Gohan stood on the battlefield. The battlefield that was his father and Cell's death site. God, how he wished he could forget but no matter how hard he tried it didn't work. He remembered so clearly everything that happened, it felt like it had just happened. Gohan looked to the sky as if searching for a sign. A drop of water splattered on the ground. Then another then two more. Except they weren't raindrops; they were tears. Gohan felt the warm water of his tears heat up his face. He missed his father so much. Why did he choose to stay behind? He could have been wished back. Gohan couldn't felt but feel guilty for his father's death. He also thought of one other thing that he was terribly ashamed of thinking. Did his father no longer love him because he had surpassed him? Maybe his father was jealous of his power and decided not to return to earth because his half-Sayain son had surpassed him, a full-blooded Sayain. Gohan felt sadness and grief arise in him.  
  
"Daddy." He whispered, half hoping his father would miraculously reappear in front of him." Gohan stood there for the longest time, looking at the crater that was left from the battle His vision blurred because of his tears.  
  
Trunks was back at the jewelry store, helping Krillin but he wasn't really sure how he could help. Trunks wasn't any good at picking out an engagement ring.maybe it was because it was for 18, and he still felt uncomfortable about the androids. Trunks uneasiness increased when he felt someone's ki rising. It was growing at an alarming rate then it vanished. Trunks was startled but he realized whose ki it was. It was Gohan's.  
  
"Krillin, I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." Trunks didn't give Krillin any time to responded cause he immediately ran out the shop and out of the mall. He walked around to the back. No one was there. Trunks then flew in the direction towards Gohan's ki.  
  
"Just do it." Said Yamcha. Krillin fumbled with his hands nervously. He had managed to get a ring for 18 and keep out of the house until he was sure what he was doing but he wasn't sure how to approach the situation.  
  
"You got to put on the charm, Krillin or you'll blow this big time." Master Roshi said.  
  
"You're making him nervous." Said Tien.  
  
"Look, when she comes in, just come out and say it." Yamcha said.  
  
"No you moron! He has to set the right mood or this will blow up in his face!" Master Roshi said.  
  
"You mean 18 will blow a ki ball up in his face." Tien said.  
  
"You're making him nervous!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"You are!" The three other men continued to argue, as Krillin stood fixed were he was. He felt his heart leap into his chest as the door opened. They abruptly stopped fighting and left Krillin alone in the room could have a little space to work his so-called 'charm'.  
  
"I'm back!" 18 called. She looked to see Krillin standing their blinking and sweatdropping. "Hi, Krillin. How was your day?" she asked. Krillin finally worked up the courage to say something.  
  
"Um.18.could.we.talk?" he asked. 18 stared at him.  
  
"Um.ok." She said. She put her bags at the door and took off her cost. Krillin and 18 stood in front of each other.  
  
"Well, um.18, we've been going out for a while now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And well, I think it's time I.let you se my real feelings." Krillin got down on his knee.  
  
"Hope this works!" He thought savagely. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.  
  
"18, will you marry me?" he asked. He sweatdropped and held his breath. 18 looked perplexed. This was unexpected.  
  
"If you say no, I'll understand. " he said quickly.  
  
"Ah! He blew it!" said Master Roshi. 18 smiled at Krillin and looked like she had never been asked a more flattering question.  
  
"Oh Krillin, this was so sweet of you. Yes, I'll marry you." Krillin perked up.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. I do." She said. And with that she kissed him. She smiled one last time and walked upstairs to put here gifts away and to try on her ring. Krillin was left standing in an awkward position. ()  
  
Trunks landed on the scene and recognized were he was at. This was the site the Cell games were held earlier in the year. It chilled him to be back here. This was his death site too but he'd been fortunate and had been revived. Or maybe this place chilled him because of the sudden wind chill. Trunks felt Gohan's ki was very close and he ran in the direction of it. He came up to see Gohan's hair on end and golden blonde. His golden aura cracked with lighting bolts of energy. He was on his knees with one fist pounded into the ground. The creaks in the ground spread out all over the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks called. Gohan looked up and let his body slip out of SS2 and back to normal. Gohan stood up, as Trunks got closer to him. "Are you ok? I could sense your ki a mile away." Gohan was at a lose for words and didn't seem to know what say.  
  
"I'm.I'm ok." He said. He turned away a bit to avoid Trunks gaze.  
  
"What's up with him?" Trunks thought. "Why were you powering up. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were powering up to battle."  
  
"It was nothing." Gohan said in a dead monotone.  
  
"Gohan, are you sure you're ok. You look like something's bothering you." Gohan's eye instantly watered up and he bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to cry in front of Trunks. He was a Sayain warrior and warriors never cried.  
  
"No.I'm not really sure everything's ok." He said finally.  
  
"You can tell me Gohan. I'm your friend. Maybe I can help." Trunks said. Gohan sighed and sat on the ground. Trunks followed suite.  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to explain. But I guess I better start at the beginning." Gohan struggled to choose his words carefully. Trunks could see a deep and troubling problem inside of him. "It's something that's been bothering me since the beginning of the month. Christmas is almost here and it's supposed to be a time were everyone is happy and cheerful. Everyone's in the spirit of the holiday but.I'm, well, I'm not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. Gohan looked at him and turned away again.  
  
"I feel a little depressed." Gohan confused. He sat there not saying anything so Trunks decided to ask the most direct question.  
  
"Do you know why?" he asked but he knew the answer already.  
  
"I do.It's my father."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks I can't help it."  
  
"Help what?" Gohan didn't want to say it. He just sat there not really wanting to talk anymore. He looked down at the ground. Trunks could sense a deep sadness in him but he wouldn't be able to help Gohan if he didn't know the reason he was so sad.  
  
"Gohan, You can tell me. Trust me. I'm one of your friends. I'll help you." Trunks said. Gohan still remained silent. "Gohan?" Then, what Trunks saw next took him off guard. Tears streamed down Gohan's face. He looked up at him with a grief and sad filled expression and Trunks felt his heart break in half looking at him.  
  
"I know he said it wasn't my fault! I tell my self that! It wasn't my fault! But I can't help it! I know it is! My father died because of me! If I hadn't let my power go to my head, he'd still be alive! I could have killed Cell thousand times over but I let my damn pride get in the way! And now I have to pay the price by living my life without him! I'll never see him again because of me!" Gohan said. He stood up and began to pace back and forth. "I thought I had a strong will to go on! I thought I could endure anything! But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget him!"  
  
"Gohan."Trunks started but he was cut off.  
  
"Even though he said he wasn't mad at me for what happened and I haven't seen or heard from him in months, I thought I'd be ok! But.but" He stuttered. He fell to his knees.  
  
"BUT YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? THE TRUTH IS I'M NOT OK! I MISS HIM! I WANT HIM BACK SO BAD! HE'S GONE AND IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He cried. And with that last sentence, Gohan broke down into loud painful sobs.  
  
"Gohan." Trunks whispered. He could feel tears on his face too. He got up and walked over to Gohan. He sat on the ground and held him. "It'll be ok." He said. Gohan cried into Trunks arms. "It's all right. I understand how you feel." Trunks decide he'd tell him.  
  
"Gohan, I know what it fells like to lose people you love. The future version of you was like a brother to me. We're so close. When he died at the hand of the Androids, I wanted to die too. I lost my will to go on. But I didn't and do you know why?" Trunks said. Gohan had clamed down a bit and shook his head. "I think he did it because he wanted to protect me. Your father scarified himself against Cell to protect you.because he loves you." Gohan thought about that and realized Trunks was right. Every time things looked bad, his father came in and protected him. Against all of his enemies, when he couldn't go on, his father had protected him and the people he loved, often at a great cost. Gohan let go of his regretful doubts and felt better.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." He said. Trunks smiled, glad he could help out Gohan and he stood up to take him home.  
  
Trunks lie in bed. He wanted to help Gohan out somehow but he was at a lose. He couldn't replace his father and Trunks know that better then anyone else. He wished he knew what to do. Staring into the darkness for the longest time, he strained his mind for different possibilities to help Gohan but he hit dead ends each time. Trunks was ready to give up when a new idea struck him. It was crazy but it just might work. But he had to act fast. He sat up and concentrated.  
  
"Dende." He transmitted in his thoughts.  
  
"Trunks, is that you?" Dende answered.  
  
"Yes. Listen, Gohan's in kind of a slump here. I'm trying to help him. Can you get in contact with King Kai?"  
  
"Yes I think? Why?"  
  
"Just do it for me. I have an idea."  
  
Gohan felt a little better then he did yesterday. Today was Bulma's Christmas party and he and his mother were on their way to the Capsule Corp. right now.  
  
"Woman, Do I have to wear this.this."  
  
"Baka sweater?" she finished.  
  
"YES! I'm a prince of Sayain blood I refuse to wear this.this"  
  
"Baka sweater." She repeated.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Zip it Vegeta! I don't want you in a bad mood when everyone arrives!" Vegeta mumbled angrily to himself again. He was wearing the 'Baka sweater' that Bulma made him put on for the party. It was red with Christmas tree on the front and reindeer heads around the collar and sleeves. It irritated Vegeta to no end. The rest of the house was decorated with icicle lights outside and a nativity scene on the lawn as well as a Santa and reindeer on the roof along with a Merry Christmas banner hanging in the doorway. The tree was overdone with lights, tinsel and ornaments. Garland wrapped around the railing to the stairs and stockings at the chimney. Tables were set up with green and red tablecloths, which held assorted foods.  
  
"BAKA! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS!" He shouted. His shout caused baby Trunks to start crying. Very noisy too. Trunks sweatdropped ad he tried to clam down the little version of himself.  
  
"Vegeta! You and your loud voice scarred the baby! When are you going to grow up?" She shouted. Vegeta clenched his teeth in annoyance. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That has to be them. Get Vegeta!" Bulma called. Vegeta just stood there.  
  
"ANSWER THAT DOOR!" She shouted. Vegeta forced himself to not to blast a hole in the roof and answered the door. It was Kakarot's mate and Baka son.  
  
"Hi." Vegeta said irritably.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Vegeta." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Ba hum bug!" he spat.  
  
"What a scrooge." She said to her son. Gohan snickered. Later, everyone else had shown up and the party began.  
  
"18, that's a pretty ring. Were did you get it?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Oh, this." She said looking down at it. "Krillin gave it to me. We're engaged." Bulma did a double take.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard right Bulma. Me and 18 are getting married." Said Krillin in relish.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Said Gohan.  
  
"Thanks bro." He said. Everyone was having a great time. Even Vegeta looked like he was having fun. It was nice having everyone around like this again during times of peace. Gohan felt a little stuffy in the house so he stepped outside for a minute. Trunks smiled a little. He had a big surprise for Gohan.  
  
Gohan sat outside and looked up at the sky. He thought about his father and what he'd do if he could have been here. The only thing missing was Goku. It would have been great if he were here. No doubt the first thing he would have done was empty the party out of food. Gohan laughed at the thought of that only to be greeted with another laughter. The laughter of a person who was all too familiar to him. He looked up to his.his father. He smiled up at Gohan.  
  
"Hi, Gohan. It's great to see you again son." Gohan felt like he was in the middle of a dream. Was this real?  
  
"Dad.is it really you? Are you here?" he asked but he hardly believed what he shall in front of him.  
  
"You bet. They let me come for Christmas. So where's my hug?" he said. Goku never remembered being hugged by his son so hard or for so long. Gohan pulled away finally with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. His father was back. And for those few moments, time stood still for him and he forgot that his father would only be back for a day at least. Tears rolled down his face but they were tears of joy this time.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just so happy to see you. I missed you daddy." He said.  
  
"And I missed you to Gohan." He said. Gohan then held on to him again for the longest time, afraid he would vanish if he let go. Unknown to them, Trunks was standing at the door way looking outside at them He knew Gohan was eventually going to bring Goku inside to see his mom but he decided he would let him have his moment alone with him for now. Trunks felt good that Gohan was happy again. He was glad that he had managed to give Gohan the best Christmas present of all: The gift of friendship. As Gohan and Goku walked towards the house, Trunks smiled and whispered one last phase.  
  
"Merry Christmas Gohan."  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE: Hope you enjoyed my holiday Fanfic. I loved writing every bit of it. This story is my gift to all the people who have read and reviewed my stories. I'm glad to know people out there like my work. It keeps me writing.  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 


End file.
